This invention relates in general to electrical and electronic connectors. In particular, this invention relates to a connection circuit having one or more receptacles for coupling a first electronic device to a second electronic device where the coupling determines and provides a required power level to the first device. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a wheelchair drive control system having a power sensing connector to facilitate interfacing of peripheral devices to the drive control unit.
Powered wheelchairs rely on peripheral input and sensing devices to control operation of the drive system and compensate for the physical limitations and disabilities of the user. Some wheelchair users have significant cognitive and physical limitations to operate standard input devices, such as a joystick or touch pad. Peripheral input devices, such as sip-and-puff inputs, head array controls, chin controls, and the like provide alternative means to operate a wheelchair and accommodate a user's special needs. These devices rely on various sensors and may have different power and signal connection requirements. Some peripherals may be switch devices that do not require power, others may include sensors that depend on charge or voltage inputs to function. Typically, when various peripheral devices have signal and power requirements to operate, separate power and data feeds are provided to energize these devices and provide the necessary signal communication with the controller. Such an arrangement necessitates separate connections, wiring harnesses, and logistics in cable routing to power these devices and connect them with the controller. In addition, multiple connectors and wires adds complexity and cost to wheelchair systems in order to accommodate the wide range of adaptive devices necessary for satisfying disparate user requirements. It would be desirable if a connector system could determine the power and data connection requirements of a peripheral device and provide the necessary electrical and electronic feeds to operate the device automatically.